


Fair Play | WW84

by SanyoshoSajira (prodigalsanyo)



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/SanyoshoSajira
Summary: In which Barbara gives up her wish, but for a little play time with Wonder Woman aka her hot colleague.  WW84 movie.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Fair Play | WW84

Barbara watches her like the cat who wants to eat Tweety the cartoon bird, an apt comparison because Diana's life has turned loony. Diana's new little friend has her by the throat, with the power of Wonder Woman.

"I will not give up my wish," says Barbara, savoring her refusal. She enjoys saying no to those who usually hold the power.

Diana pleads with Barbara to give up her wish, to save lives, the world, etc etc.

"Typical. Why do people expect me to give it up for free?" rejoins Barbara. Her eyes narrow and her grip on Diana tightens. "I'm willing to trade."

"This has gone far--"

"Butt out, dude! Ladies talking!" exclaims Barbara to Steve, the boyfriend. She puts her hand up when she cuts him off.

"What trade?" croaks Diana. She can guess, going by Barbara's finger stroking her bared throat. That same finger could snap her neck. Diana knows the strength now in Barbara's hand.

"You are mine for the next hour," says Barbara. She steps into Diana and whispers so that Steve doesn't hear. "You can have yourself back after I play with you."

"How do I know you will be honorable? When you make this disgusting offer?" spits Diana.

"Give up your hot boyfriend, if you're that much nobler than me," purrs Barbara. She licks her lips after appraising Steve. Her gaze darts back to Diana, her brow quirked and the corner of her mouth lifting. "I'll give you what you want, girl. If you can take it."

"Half an hour. I'm needed out there," says Diana.

"Deal. Quickie it is," says Barbara. She releases Diana.

Steve gets in Barbara's face. "What deal?! What are you doing to Di--"

Barbara punches his lights out. After she harshly spreads him on the vibrant carpet dusted from crushed stone marble, Barbara eyes his wristwatch.

"Nice piece, my guy. Gonna borrow this and your girlfriend." Barbara secures Steve's watch over her own wrist. Then she lugs a slightly battered Diana over her shoulder. Diana lifts her head as Barbara steals her away, eyes watering as she looks at Steve through her curtain of black hair. Steve is dazed with his butt on the rubble.

Barbara breaks the knob off a locked door. It's an office with a desk, shelf, and plants. More importantly, the office includes a rosy colored suede couch.

Barbara lays her down on the couch with more unhurried gentleness than she expects. Then Barbara kicks the office desk, sliding it into a splintered barricade for the door.

"Dang, you suckered me. I might take thirty to get off the armor," says Barbara. She adapts quickly, pawing up the leather, tracing the strong seams. "Can I just say that I love how your armor actually protects you from assault? It's not a dumb bikini."

"It only comes off when I want," says Diana.

Barbara fingers the leather skirt, the grin spreading on her face when she pulls off the cotton navy underwear spangled with white stars. She shreds it when it gets caught on a golden wedge boot.

"Does anyone else know that Wonder Woman smells like pussy and leather?" Barbara closes her eyes and kneels between Diana's splayed thighs.

Steve's watch flashes on Barbara's wrist. "You have less than twenty minutes, Barbara."

"I got ten minutes of you already," says Barbara. She dives headfirst beneath the royal blue pleats.

Diana's nails scrape the suede couch. Barbara tongues big, wet slow licks on her pussy lips. Diana experiences the novelty of being stuck under someone's thumb. She can't move to position herself. She shivers as Barbara's fingertips drag from her knees to the vee of her legs.

Barbara noses at the hood of Diana's clitoris as she thrusts her tongue into Diana's slick folds. Barbara moans and salaciously laps at the juices coating her mouth and chin.

"Oh oh, I'm not the first one who had you today," Barbara remarks, her words broken up by appreciative noises and deeper tasting. "I can taste... him and you. You are so yummy fucked."

Barbara grabs her by the neck once more, jabbing hooked fingers inside her hole, stroking the soft walls. She licks her lips and laughs when Diana's thighs close around the hand buried inside.

"Good ol' G spot. You know, I found mine with a common nephrite specimen. Five inch rod. You should try crystals," says Barbara, making conversation as her hand moves. She smiles as Diana writhes and clenches her legs. Her fingers move faster, rougher the more slick Diana gets from getting choked and fingered. Barbara's thumb circles her clit.

Diana feels heat spread along her skin, on her buttocks, on her legs, on her pussy lips. In between her jagged breaths, she can hear droplets hitting the suede couch. Orgasm hits when Barbara kisses her and she tastes cum from Steve making love to her.

Diana grabs waves of Barbara's crimped blonde hair and kisses back, with teeth. Barbara's damp hand presses her skin; sticky, hot and pungent between her collarbones.

"I give up my wish," whispers Barbara. Her lips glide softly over Diana's. She sounds like herself, sweet little Minnie who sparks imperceptible pleasure in the joyless monotony of duty and down time for Diana.

Diana reaches for Barbara's knee. The hunger becomes overpowering to flip them over in a role reversal, to send Barbara flying over heights of passion. This new desire washes out the stale cum in the back of Diana's throat. She wants Barbara who is fresh, unknown, and different.

"Thirty minutes," says Barbara. Her eyes soften as the astigmatism insinuates itself into her vision.

Only then does Diana realize that she is on top, at full strength, and ravenous.

Barbara's fingers caress her own swollen lips. She is clearly scenting Diana whose fragrance is imprinted on her skin. Barbara's hair is piled like coarse gold, fool's gold, on the suede couch.

"You better go, Diana. Get the boyfriend, save the world," says Barbara. She's already retreating into her mostly harmless demeanor. "I'll, uh, see you around at work."

"Thank you, Barbara." Diana doesn't want to leave her, even with Steve close by. She grabs Barbara by her cute, dainty chin. "I want you for lunch. Okay?"

"Really? I think you mean to do lunch with me."

"No." Diana presses a firm kiss. "I want you for lunch. On your desk. No one sees."

"Uh, okay, then. Work is going to be more interesting," says Barbara. She hands Diana the wristwatch which belongs to Steve.

"Give it to me after," says Diana. She looks at the time winding down to the end of the world, feels the juices on her thighs from squirting.

She fiercely yearns to save the world, even one that doesn't include Steve Trevor. That is the only reason why she rips the splintered desk apart and gallops out of the door towards battle, with Barbara blinking very adorably in the back of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> why didn't Diana and Barb kiss under a mistletoe at the end of WW84
> 
> I would also have settled for christmas shopping as girl pals with unresolved sexual tension


End file.
